


Departures

by eldritch_reyni



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Familial Fluff, Gen, Other, and this is what came out, i wanted to do a drabble about jenra and their sister talking before she goes off on a skytrain, this is from A While ago jsdfgkj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritch_reyni/pseuds/eldritch_reyni
Summary: Dr Jenra Ford hopes that their sister will stay safe above the Neath.
Relationships: Dr Jenra Ford & Captain Ford





	Departures

“Will you be gone long?” they asked. Captain Ford shook her head. 

“No; only as long as it takes to get to the surface and back; the crew wants to see if it’s safe getting to the surface in the _Venture_ or if we need a new skytrain.”

Jenra nodded. “You’ll turn back immediately if things get bad, right?” they asked. Captain Ford smiled and squeezed her sibling’s arm. 

“Don’t worry, Jenra; I’ll be back. I’m not going to die on our first voyage out.” 

Jenra laughed nervously. “Please don’t die on _any_ voyage.” 

“I won’t. You know me.” 

She grinned at Jenra, pulled her cap on tighter, and briskly walked off to join her crew. Jenra watched her as she disappeared into the locomotive, and the locomotive disappeared out of sight, towards the exit from this underground land.

**Author's Note:**

> (Fallen London is © 2019 and ™ Failbetter Games Limited. This is an unofficial fan work.)


End file.
